


A Touch So Sweet

by SlashPrincess15 (slashprincess15)



Series: Parksborn Fanfiction [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashprincess15/pseuds/SlashPrincess15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was used to fucking and being fucked, he really should of expected Peter to break his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr about Peter slowly making love to Harry, with Harry clinging to him for dear life. Made a couple of alterations to it as I wrote. 
> 
> Was originally going to be part of my drabble / one-shot series but then it got a bit longer than I expected it to and this fandom desperately needs more porn posted ASAP so I decided to post it separately. 
> 
> Warnings: porn, Harry’s fucked up previous sex-life, think that’s it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Harry was used to fucking and being fucked. Used to pushing and pulling men and women into his bed, ordering them around so that he could get his pleasure from their body. Used to be forced against the wall, or held down on the bed while the other person _took_ what pleasure they wanted from his body, likely going home to brag to their friends and family how they left the Osborn heir hard, both leaking and covered in their cum.

This wasn’t like any of those experiences.

Peter laid him down on the bed as gently as possible, having carried him all the way from the living room, Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed their way through the house.

The kisses hadn’t stopped once they entered the bedroom (and what sad state was his sex life when that was what he considered the norm), if anything they increased. Peter kissing every inch of skin he could reach, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt in order to gain more as Harry was just left laying on his back letting out gasps of encouragement at his friend’s ( lover’s?; he would figure out where their relationship stood in the morning) actions.

“Hey,” Peter muttered, having kissed his way back up to Harry’s mouth.

“Hey,” Harry replied lamely not really knowing how to respond to Peter’s lust filled eyes (and wasn’t that just the stupidest seeing out of the two of them he had actually slept with guys before).

“You okay with this right?” Peter asked gently and Harry gave an easy nod in response.

“Good, you know you can tell me to stop whenever you want?” Peter’s hands were gently running up and down Harry’s exposed chest in a comforting gesture and Harry nearly broke then and there because this was nothing like he had previously had. Sure, he always knew that if he didn’t want the sex he could stop it, his position was enough threat to get anyone to stop what they were doing. But it being said loud and clear like that, Peter ensuring he knew just made him want to give the other boy everything so much more.

Peter didn’t move anything apart from his hands until Harry gave him another nod in reply.

Peter seemed satisfied with that response as he went back to kissing Harry gently along his jaw. One of Peter’s hands moved to support him above Harry’s head while the other moved to gently cup the other through his pants, earning him a groan.

“Tease,” Harry grumbled lightly and Peter laughed, sitting up to pull his t-shirt off. He wasn’t wearing his costume on under it that night, which probably indicated that he had at least on some level suspected this would happen but Harry’s brain was quickly fogging with desire too much to think too deeply about it.

Peter moved back down to kiss along Harry’s neck as he unbuckled both their pants. He made his way down Harry’s chest as he unbuttoned and unzipped the other’s pants, pushing them down the blonde’s leg as he mouthed the bulge in the other’s boxers before taking them off too.

“Jesus Peter-“ Harry gasped when Peter gave an experimental lick to his length before engulfing it in his mouth, his hand flying down to grasp the other’s hair as his eyes screwed shut. He had never received a blow job like this - normally it was by his command or guidance that a person went down on him. Never had someone started it, his stomach tightened at the thought that Peter wanted to do this, wanted to give him pleasure.

He managed to open his eyes again just as Peter was pulling away, letting the dick out of his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’ before moving to kiss Harry gently again.

“You okay?”

“Please tell me you had practiced that on someone before because Jesus Pete if that’s just natural talent-“

“Only you,” Peter replied with a laugh at the groan Harry let out.

“Fuck that is just unfair.”

The room was filled with Peter’s laughter as he moved to kiss Harry again before pulling away to ask for the location of lube.

“Top draw, condoms there too if you want them-“

“Do you?” Of course Peter wouldn’t need them, he forgot about the Spider healing ability that they both now had.

“Don’t care either way,” he’d had it both, it hadn’t really bothered him if he contracted anything by the end of his worst days; he was going to die soon anyway, who cared if there was more than one thing killing him?

“Harry,” Peter said in a tone that somehow conveyed that he wasn’t going to continue anything until he got an answer.

“Don’t then, whatever it doesn’t really matter,” Harry grumbled as Peter reached over to the draw to get the lube and condoms out. The condoms went on top of the draw and the lube in bed with them so at least it seemed Peter wasn’t going to argue it further even though it was clear he was allowing Harry to change his mind.

Peter shifted back to kiss Harry deeply for the first time in the night. It was different from all the other deep kisses Harry had in his life there was no fight for dominance, Peter allowed him to take control when he tried for it, and easily took it back when Harry allowed him too. It was comfortable and easy and like nothing he had ever had before.

Peter’s next kiss was to the scar left on Harry’s neck from the disease, a mark on his body that even his enhanced healing seemed to leave and Harry would have told him to leave it be if it wasn’t for the gentle prodding of a lube-covered finger at his entrance. He allowed both actions, moaning lightly as Peter gently curved and crooked his finger in him, exploring the way he reacted.

Soon the finger was joined by another equally lube-soaked finger as Peter discovered and started to tease his prostate, causing Harry to let out light moans.

Peter moved so he could watch Harry’s face as he started to spread the two fingers, slowly preparing him for what was to come.

Harry gasped when the third finger breached him, following it with a content moan to signal Peter that it was a pleasure-gasp not a one from pain or surprise and there was no reason to stop and please don’t stop it would kill him.

He watched with half lidded eyes as Peter one-handed battled with his pants, before taking sympathy and moving his hands to undo the button and zipper of the other’s pants, pushing them and Peter’s boxers down far enough that Peter could kick them off his legs.

“Pete, hurry... please... I don’t think I can last much longer,” Harry begged (and wasn’t that a first? No-one made Harry Osborn beg in bed no matter how hard they tried and yet Peter didn’t even need to pry it from him – it just came naturally), earning him another kiss as Peter removed his fingers and worked on covering his length in lube.

Once Peter was done he adjusted them so Harry’s legs were around his hips and Peter’s arms were above Harry’s head supporting him so their noses just touched.

“You ready?” he asked and Harry wanted to _kill_ him for asking because wasn’t it obvious?

“Yes!” he sobbed out and Peter smiled softly before slowly starting to thrust in.

Harry’s arms moved around to cling to Peter’s back because for some reason it just felt _right_ to be joined with Peter. His face must have reacted some negative way because Peter stopped when only halfway in, concern covering his features.

“You okay?” he asked and Harry nodded, only just noticing the tear leaking from his eyes.

“You sure?” Peter sounded so worried and it just made Harry love him so much more, which was a revelation by itself because Harry hadn’t even been sure his feelings towards Peter had been love until five minutes ago.

“I’m fine... just... ugh... keep going,” there was no way Harry was going to tell Peter that he was crying because no-one had treated him like this ever. No way he was going to tell Peter that this was the first time in his life that he actually felt truly loved and not just because someone felt they had to but because they wanted him too. He knew if he told Peter he would stop and just want to hold him or something like that and right now he didn’t need that, he needed Peter in him. Needed to feel like they were one even if only for a short amount of time.

Luckily Peter didn’t press the issue any further, continuing his slow entry into the blonde until he was fully in; pausing to give Harry time to adjust.

“You can keep going,” Harry said after it was clear that Peter wasn’t going to continue without some confirmation from him that he was okay with it.

Peter pulled out slowly before thrusting back in again, soon establishing a steady, calm pace that just made Harry let out sobs, pulling Peter down so he could bury his head in the other’s neck. This wasn’t anything that could be called fucking; this was the kind of sex that romance magazines and books talked about. The kind of sex that his girlfriends dreamed about that he couldn’t give them because neither he nor they really knew how to give it.

Harry knew he must look pathetic at the moment, tears streaking down his face as his blunt nails dug deep in Peter’s back in a death grip that not even Peter’s enhanced strength could break. Peter must have noticed, giving gentle kissing to Harry’s tear stained cheeks as he fucked into the blonde slowly, reaching down with one of his hands to gently stroke at Harry’s cock.

Harry gasped and shook as he neared orgasm, his body thrumming with need for release as his mind begged him not to let his perfect moment end. Eventually his pleasure peaked though as his cum streaked out to cover both his and Peter’s stomach, his grip on Peter’s back releasing somewhat.

When Peter went to pull out his whole body tensed up again.

“Don’t-“ Harry started and Peter stopped in surprise.

“Harry I don’t want to force you to keep going-“

“You’re not,” Harry replied quickly his eyes meeting Peter’s with as even of a gaze as he could manage; “I want you to.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck Peter, I’ve never been more sure about a thing in my life; I need... I need you to cum in me... just please, don’t make me beg.”

Peter nodded in reply before thrusting back in again. They rhythm of his thrusts changed, they somehow became more gentle, careful, as if he would somehow hurt Harry’s post-orgasmic body from continuing to fuck it. Harry just enjoyed the sensation of Peter in his body, made oversensitive from orgasm; enjoyed his heightened sense of knowing just how close he and Peter were.

Eventually Peter too reached orgasm, stilling deep inside Harry to release his load. It was a little surprising: normally whenever somebody had came in him previously Harry felt uncomfortable, the sticky liquid seeping from his hole a constant reminder of what he had allowed happen to him. But with Peter it didn’t feel like that, it was still a little gross feeling it leak out slightly as Peter pulled out but as he lay there while Peter went to get a washcloth to clean them off he didn’t mind the feeling so much.

He let Peter clean his tired body, didn’t even complain when the other male threw the dirty cloth somewhere onto the floor of the room. He let himself be gathered up into Peter’s arms and dimly realized that this was possibly the first time he was going to sleep with the person he fucked.

And even without having a conversation on what it had all meant on their relationship Harry knew for the first time in his life what it was like to love and be loved in return.


End file.
